Green Like Envy
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: It never occurred to her that the little green monster would take it's hold over her so strongly. Obviously, she was wrong. Jerza request. Fluff.


**A/N: For the guest who asked for a Jerza oneshot on _Fuse._ I do hope you like this one, it was seriously FUN to write.**

* * *

 **Green Like Envy**

 _I am not jealous. I am jealous._

No matter how many times Erza thinks this to herself, it doesn't seem to work. She can almost see herself turning into the green monster known as Envy.

Seriously, she _hated_ it. There she was, sitting around the fire with Crime Sorcière, watching Jellal interact with Ultear, and Erza is burning with jealousy.

Honestly, she doesn't know how she met up with them, but here she is now, enjoying a quiet evening with them. Meredy, who is dozing off, is laying with her head on Ultear's knee. The other woman in question is laughing with Jellal, occasionally resting her hand on his shoulder.

He is sitting cross-legged, his armor off, revealing a black shirt, well muscled arms, and a toned stomach the shirt doesn't do a justice in hiding. _And_ he is laughing right along with Erza's black haired nemesis of that moment. Sheesh, she doesn't even feel this jealous when she sees someone else eating her favorite strawberry cake, but watching Ultear and Jellal makes Erza want to burn bridges.

She shakes her head. _For the love of Mavis,_ she thinks angrily. _I'm turning green._

She checks herself quickly, just to make sure her thought isn't literal. That is how jealous she really is. Really, she can't take any chances.

"So, what do you think, Erza?" Jellal's voice cuts through her thoughts, jolting her back into reality. She turns to look at him. His face is red from all the laughing, but from her jealousy-induced mind, she can't help but think it's because of Ultear.

She gets up abruptly. _I can't do this,_ she thinks angrily. _I have to get out of here._

Without looking at Jellal or his "friend," she turns and runs away from the campsite, sprinting as fast as she can to get away from the sight of the man she loves enjoying the company of another woman.

She doesn't know how long she runs, but she thinks it's far enough away. Sniveling and cursing, she pumps her arms, still trying to get away from the site, and get the image out of her head.

Suddenly, an iron grip latches itself on her flailing wrist. She turns, meeting the confused gaze of Jellal. He'd chased her, this entire time. She tries to pull away, but he stops, making her halt.

It warms her heart that he _did_ come after her. But the next words out of his mouth send her spiraling down in her misery once more.

"Ultear and I got worried."

She yanks her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm fine," she spits out. She gestures back in the direction in which they had come. "So you can go to your girlfriend and tell her. Or wait, is she the _fiancé_?"

His eyes widen, and she drops her eyes, her face burning. _Sweet Mavis, I did not just say that_ , she thinks, mortified. If a deep hole opened up in front of her now in this very moment, she would gladly jump in and never come out. _Oh, what he must think of me._

He's quiet, and Erza takes this as a bad sign. She raises her eyes slightly, preparing for him to scoff at her, or think her stupid, but instead, he's holding in a laugh, his eyes glittering with amusement.

She immediately pouts, pulling away from him. "What?" She snarls. "Stop laughing at me!"

He chuckles. "I'm sorry," he says, stepping forward and pulling her into a tight embrace before she can step away. Her eyes widen as he crushes her to his chest, her face buried in the soft material of his shirt.

"You were jealous,"he says against her hair. She blushes, but latches her hands into his shirt.

"Maybe a little," she whispers, and this makes Jellal laugh again.

"Oh Erza," he says, pulling back so he could stare at her. His eyes are warm and full of mirth. "You don't have to be jealous of Ultear. She has nothing over you."

She looks to the side. She feels like such a fool. "I'm sorry..."

He chuckles, then bends down and kisses her. It's such a surprise, she stares wide eyed at him as his lips move over hers. Then realization kicks in, and she closes her eyes and breathes in his sweetness.

They stay like that for a few moments, until he pulls away slightly and smiles at her. She starts to smile, but then something dawns on her and makes her pause.

She looks at him, another glare forming. He frowns, unsure why she suddenly looks so mad again, even after that delightful kiss they shared only a few seconds ago. Was he that bad?

A sly look is sent his way. "So," she says cooly. "Whatever happened to that so-called "fiancé" of yours?"

 _Oh dear._

* * *

 **A/N: what can I say? They're two dorks in love.**

 **hope you liked it. Please drop a review! Thanks for reading.**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
